dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Enemies and locations pages
I think making pages for the enemies is a great idea, specially since they already have links in the level's pages. Things that should be included: Image of the enemy, in all of it's versions and colors, levels where the enemy appear, powers of the enemy, etc. Also, perhaps we should do the same with the locations, with screenshots of the background, which season and episode they come from, and in which levels of the game they appear. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Trenzalore456 (talk • ) : I believe that was the original intention of Yoda8myhead and I was sort of waiting for someone to set up a template, you can start entering information the way you see fit, we will edit them as we go along. : p.s please leave a signiture after your comment so we know who's who. Arthur1812 (talk) 12:31, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to begin and see what I can make of it. Can I put a complete signature automatically and how can I do this? Also, I already made the first page, it just need a few images and a levels' table. What base settings for the tables do you use? Trenzalore456 15:13, January 6, 2014 (UTC) : You seemed to have found out how to use the signiture. As for the level's table, I would say copy from one of the existing pages and work from there. I didn't create them because I decided to maintain the consistency by simply copying the other pages. : For the moment yoda8myhead and Fiveofeight are still debating on a template for enemy as you can see here Template_talk:Enemy. I have seen the snowmen page you created, looks alright for now but I will wait until the others figure out what they want to do first. Keep up the good work.Arthur1812 (talk) 01:17, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I added the template and made a basic level table. I suggest that enemies of the same species or type should stay in the same page, e.g: Weeping Angels and Cherubs, Cybermen and Cybermites, different types of Daleks, etc. The exception being humans, for obvious reasons, and some bosses and indivdual characters. Trenzalore456 (talk) 04:03, January 7, 2014 (UTC) : Species is probably too broad. It seems more logical to create the pages based on names rather than species - so one page for Cybermats, one for Cybermites and another for Cybermen. Even if Cybermats are classified as Cybermen by race (see Bitey the Cybermat), they're still a sufficiently different type of enemy that it makes sense to differentiate between them for article creation purposes. Or from another angle, people searching for information about Cybermites or Cybermats probably aren't going to think to look for it in a page called Cyberman. : As for the enemy template, the Snowman page is an example of why it's a poor fit for the purpose (that is, as it currently exists), since most of the stats in the template are going to vary by level/type/etc. (Well, actually, all of them do.) Another issue with collecting the attribute data for all the variations on an enemy in the one template is that the values of the attributes are related, most significantly the attack damage and charge time values, which together determine how much damage an enemy deals on average per turn with its attacks. Fiveofeight (talk) 08:20, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :: I know what you mean by that it vary by level, maybe we leave those stats out, just list the time fragment drop and abilities they can use? :: As for using them as spieces, I am fine with that, we can list the different ones under type and colours. The only problem we might run into are the silents and headless monks, the different pose have the same gem colour but different ability etc.Arthur1812 (talk) 12:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: I've been thinking that it would be simpler to just list what levels those enemies appear in rather than having information about gem colors and powers (or HP, attack damage, etc.) on the enemy pages, since that information about them is going to be in the appropriate level articles anyway. That makes it so we don't have to do things like write sentences on a Jennifer Lucas (Ganger) page saying, "Jennifer's Ganger has the power Let Us Live! in The Rebel Flesh: The Almost People, and she has the power Mutation I in The Almost People: Revenge." In that case, there isn't a pose to differentiate them, just the level in which she appears. ::: I think a broad overview would be more appropriate for that kind of information, like saying these enemies appear in these colors, and these enemies tend to have convert powers and so on, without necessarily naming powers or associating them with colors/poses/etc. Fiveofeight (talk) 05:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::: So you're saying that the Template:Enemy is useless, I mean, the way it is currently? ::::: I'll try to make a new table for the "Types and Colors" in the Dalek page and int the Snowman page, to identify the diferent types in an easier way. Trenzalore456 (talk) 12:21, January 8, 2014 (UTC) : I guess puting Cybermen and Cybermites in diferent pages may be a good idea. Still, Daleks with different casings and colors and silents in different poses, for example, should stay in the same page. Individual characters and bosses should have individual pages, e.g: Sontaran Captain Vade the Defiant should have a separate page from Sontarans in general. : I'll try to make a Dalek page today to see how it comes out. : Also, I uploaded two Snowmen pictures, if you want you could try to fit them in their page. Trenzalore456 (talk) 14:51, January 7, 2014 (UTC) : I think we should classify the Enemies powers in the Combat mechanics page to make it easier to identify, like what was made with the Characters' powers. We only need a few images of the powers' symbols. This website can be useful to get pictures from the enemies and the backgrounds. Trenzalore456 (talk) 03:06, January 8, 2014 (UTC)